A Trip to The Dentist's
by vampoof94
Summary: Lucy has to go to the dentist's, but she doesn't want to. Good thing Erza is there. ErLu one-shot. ErzaxLucy


**AN: Hey guys! Yeah this story came to me today when I was sitting in the dentist's chair getting my own fillings. I'm still numb haha. XD I hope you guys enjoy this random little story. :D**

"I don't want to go!"

"You have to go!"

"It will hurt!"

"And who's fault is it that you have to go?"

"..."

"Exactly! Now come on. You're not going to miss another appointment." Erza said as she dragged her blonde girlfriend out the door. Lucy has already missed two appointments because she hates the dentist so much. Lucy has some cavities that needed to be filled. Erza had been the one to set up all the appointments just because she hated seeing her girlfriend in pain and because Lucy had refused to go on her own. Erza had tried tricking the young girl. That never worked. She finally compromised with Lucy. If Lucy didn't go to the dentist today, then she would not get to see Erza for a whole week. Lucy gave in quickly, but that didn't stop her complaining.

"Erza...owww! It hurts!" Lucy said as she held her cheek with her hand.

Erza sighed. "I told you the sooner you get it fixed the sooner you feel better. If you had went last week, you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"Carry me?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes. Erza sighed and picked Lucy up and let her rest her head against her shoulder.

"You're going to be just fine Lucy. I'll be in the waiting room, so I'm not too far away."

"Fine..." They walked into the dentist's office and Lucy tried to get away. Erza sighed and grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt. Erza walked up to the attendant's desk and held Lucy tight.

"Hello. We're here for Lucy Heartfilia's appointment."

"Oh Lucy? I see you were finally able to come in." Lucy shrugged and Erza smirked. "Well take a seat and the dentist will see you shortly."

Erza led Lucy to a couple chairs and sat down. Lucy kept looking at the door like she was about to make a run for it. Erza stared at her.

"Calm down Lucy. Look those little kids are behaving better than you."

One of the kids looked at Lucy and noticed how scared she was. He walked over to her and grinned. "Don't worry lady. He won't hurt you too bad. I mean yeah the needle hurts, the drilling hurts, and oh he likes to shine a bright light in your face." He laughed as Lucy paled.

"Little brat."

"What did you say old lady?!"

"I said you're a brat!"

Erza grabbed Lucy and pulled her close so she could whisper in her ear. "Be quiet now. I'm already going to punish you for yelling at the kid. Do you want it to be worse?"

Lucy flinched and shook her head. Erza sat back and crossed her arms. Lucy stared at her hands in her lap.

'_Why me?_' Lucy looked up as a door opened revealing a man in a white coat.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Go on Lucy. I promise that you will be fine."

Lucy stood up shakily and then felt Erza's hand stroke hers. She felt a little better. Erza was there for her. Lucy walked through the door and it shut behind her.

'_Please don't destroy anything Lucy._'

…**...**

"Where did Lucy and Erza go to? I can't find them anywhere." Natsu said as he slid down into one of the seats at the bar. Mira walked up to him and handed him a drink.

"Erza finally got Lucy to go to the dentist. It should be fun to hear how it goes." She said with a smile playing at her lips.

"So Lucy finally went huh?" He got up and ran out of the guild.

'_I wonder what that was all about._'

…**...**

Lucy sat down in the chair and sighed.

'_This isn't too bad._'

"Hello Lucy. I will need you to lie down and relax. I'm going to numb the area that we're working with today."

Lucy did as she was told. The dentist then put a q-tip in her mouth.

'_This isn't bad at all. I don't even remember why I was so scared._'

The dentist pulled the q-tip out and then grabbed a big needle. Lucy panicked.

"Hold still." The dentist started towards Lucy's mouth. She closed her eyes tight and tried to rid herself of the thoughts coursing through her head. She felt a pinch and closed her eyes tighter. Her mouth started to go numb and she opened her eyes. The dentist allowed the anesthetic to set in while getting ready. Once he thought Lucy was numb he pulled out the drill. Lucy nearly fainted.

'_Now I remember why I was scared..._'

…**...**

Erza sat reading one of her novels. She kept looking up at the door that Lucy went in, then she would go back to reading and then look at the door again. She heard a scream and knew it was Lucy's. She started to get up when the attendant stopped her.

"She is all right Miss Scarlet."

"She just screamed." Erza said through clenched teeth. The attendant backed up.

"The dentist is just starting to drill. She probably got scared seeing the drill. I will go check on her though just to make sure." The attendant poked her head through the doorway and then looked back at Erza. "He is just starting to drill. She got scared."

Erza sighed and sat back down.

'_I'm never bringing her back unless it really needs to be done._'

…**...**

"Natsu. What are you doing?" Gray asked as he walked up to Natsu.

"I'm going to give something to Lucy when she gets back."

"Erza is totally going to kill you."

"She doesn't need to know."

"She rarely leaves Lucy's side."

"Oh well. I'll figure something out."

'_Farewell Natsu._' Gray thought as he walked out the door.

…**...**

Erza looked up when she saw the door open. Lucy walked out. She was stumbling a little. The dentist followed her.

"How is she?"

"She will be fine. I fixed the cavities. Make sure she doesn't chew anything on her right side for an hour."

"Thank you." Erza said as she grabbed Lucy's hand. She led them outside and turned to face Lucy. "Are you okay Lucy? I heard you scream."

"Mhhmmm..."

Erza smiled. "Can't talk?"

Lucy stuck her tongue out and Erza laughed. One side of her mouth was numb so Lucy looked pretty funny.

"Shall I carry you home?" Lucy nodded and Erza picked her up bridal style. Lucy snuggled close to Erza and smiled. Erza burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You just look funny with one side of your mouth working and not the other. I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy tried to hide her face. Erza tried not to laugh. Erza walked them into Lucy's room and turned on the lights. She sighed when she saw Natsu sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here Natsu?"

"I came to give this to Lucy!" He held his hand out. Sitting on his palm was Lucy's favorite candy. Lucy groaned and glared at the pink haired mage. Erza set Lucy down in a chair and approached Natsu with an evil glare on her face.

"Get out Natsu. Lucy doesn't need any sweet stuff for awhile."

Natsu jumped out the window running for his life. Erza looked at Lucy and saw that she was staring at the floor.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Ou aid I on't eed weet uff."

Erza cracked up. "Yes I said you don't need sweet stuff. Do you want to go back to the dentist's?"

Lucy shook her head. "Hat eans I ant ave ou."

"True...I guess you can have some sweet stuff."

Lucy smiled to the best of her ability and wrapped her arms around Erza. Lucy still hates the dentist and Erza has decided that she will make sure Lucy takes it easy on sweet stuff. The dentist is not a fun place to be.


End file.
